helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~
|Last = Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ 2004 Winter Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ 2005 Winter Tour }} Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ (Hello! Project 2004 summer〜夏のド〜ン！〜; Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Boom of Summer!~) was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. It ran from July 17 to August 1, 2004. Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai graduated from Morning Musume in the final concert at Yoyogi National Gymnasium to concentrate on their activities as the duo W. The DVD of the final concert was released on October 6, 2004. It reached #6 in the weekly Oricon charts and sold a total of 44,578 copies in 8 weeks. Setlist / Tracklist #OPENING #GOOD BYE Natsuo - Matsuura Aya (with Umeda Erika, Murakami Megumi, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Suzuki Airi, and Hagiwara Mai as backdancers) #YOUR SONG ~Seishun Sensei~ - Matsuura Aya #Kiseki no Kaori Dance. - Matsuura Aya #MC #Saa, Sassoku Moriagete Iko ka~!! - Melon Kinenbi #Namida no Taiyou - Melon Kinenbi #Samishii Nettaigyo - Yasuda Kei, Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka, W #MC #Otome Pasta ni Kandou - Hello! Project Kids (without Berryz Koubou) #Door no Mukou de Bell ga Natteta - Iida Kaori #Sarasara no Kawa - Maeda Yuki #MC #Datte Ikitekanakucha - Abe Natsumi #Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ - Abe Natsumi #Koi no Telephone GOAL - Abe Natsumi #DO MY BEST - Nakazawa Yuko #Shining Itoshiki Anata - Country Musume #Southpaw - W #Aa Ii na! - W (with Berryz Koubou as backdancers) #MC #Te wo Nigitte Arukitai - Goto Maki (with Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato, Suzuki Airi and Hagiwara Mai as backdancers) #Yokohama Shinkirou - Goto Maki #Genshoku GAL Hade ni Yukube! - Goto Maki (with Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi, Murakami Megumi, and Nakajima Saki as backdancers) #MC #Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! - Berryz Koubou #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ - Berryz Koubou #Piriri to Yukou! - Berryz Koubou #MC #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari - Morning Musume #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ - Morning Musume #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT - Morning Musume (introduced by Hello! Project Kids sans Berryz Koubou) #Ren'ai Revolution 21 - Morning Musume #MC #I WISH - Morning Musume #MC #Yeah! Meccha Holiday #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ ;Bonus Footage #Tokuten Eizou (特典映像; Bonus Video) Featured Members *MC: *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Iida Kaori **2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi (graduation concert), Kago Ai (graduation concert) **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Nakazawa Yuko *Abe Natsumi *Yasuda Kei *Goto Maki *Inaba Atsuko *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka *Country Musume **Asami **Satoda Mai **Miuna *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya *W **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *Hello! Project Kids **Umeda Erika **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Murakami Megumi **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Ishimura Maiha **Kumai Yurina **Nakajima Saki **Sugaya Risako **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai Concert Schedule *'Total:' 12 Shows Related Publications Six total publications based on the tour were published in September and October 2004, one of which was the sixth installment in the Minna Daisuki, Chu! series: *2004.09.01 Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ (Hello! Project 2004 summer〜夏のド〜ン！〜) *2004.09.29 Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2004 summer (モーニング娘。in Hello! Project 2004 summer) *2004.09.29 Abe Natsumi in Hello! Project 2004 summer (安倍なつみ in Hello! Project 2004 summer)"安倍なつみｉｎ Ｈｅｌｌｏ！ Ｐｒｏｊｅｃｔ ２００４ Ｓｕｍｍｅｒ" (in Japanese). Takeshobo.co.jp. *2004.09.29 Goto Maki in Hello! Project 2004 summer (後藤真希 in Hello! Project 2004 summer)"後藤真希 ｉｎ Ｈｅｌｌｏ！ Ｐｒｏｊｅｃｔ ２００４ Ｓｕｍｍｅｒ" (in Japanese). Takeshobo.co.jp. *2004.09.29 Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2004 summer (松浦亜弥 in Hello! Project 2004 summer)"松浦亜弥 ｉｎ Ｈｅｌｌｏ！ Ｐｒｏｊｅｃｔ ２００４ Ｓｕｍｍｅｒ" (in Japanese). Takeshobo.co.jp. *2004.09.29 Melon Kinenbi in Hello! Project 2004 summer (メロン記念日 in Hello! Project 2004 summer)"メロン記念日 ｉｎ Ｈｅｌｌｏ！ Ｐｒｏｊｅｃｔ ２００４ Ｓｕｍｍｅｒ" (in Japanese). Takeshobo.co.jp. *2004.10.14 Hello! Project 2004 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 6 Hello Pro News (Hello! Project 2004 みんな大好き、チュッ！6 ハロプロニュース) H!P2004summer-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~'' Imgrc0062258843.jpg|''Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2004 summer'' H!P2004summer-NatsumiAbe-PB.jpg|''Abe Natsumi in Hello! Project 2004 summer'' H!P2004summer-GotoMaki-PB.jpg|''Goto Maki in Hello! Project 2004 summer'' H!P2004summer-MatsuuraAya-PB.jpg|''Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2004 summer'' H!P2004summer-MelonKinenbi-PB.jpg|''Melon Kinenbi in Hello! Project 2004 summer'' H!P2004summer-MDC6-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2004 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 6 Hello Pro News'' Trivia *This was the first Hello! Project concert tour to feature Berryz Koubou, who were formed by eight Hello! Project Kids members, and Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai as the unit W. *For I WISH, Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai performed a majority of the lines themselves - the other solos given were their fellow 4th Gen members Yoshizawa Hitomi and Ishikawa Rika, followed by their seniors at the time Iida Kaori and Yaguchi Mari. *During parts of the concert, Hello! Project Kids performed in the same yellow outfits as Berryz Koubou's Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai!. This is a possible nod to the original idea of Berryz Koubou members being rotated out. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Publication Listings: Hello! Project, Morning Musume, Minna Daisuki, Chu! 6 Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2004 Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:Country Musume Concerts In Category:Matsuura Aya Concerts In Category:Melon Kinenbi Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:2004 DVDs